New Lara Croft
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Bow and Arrow It basically Link's Bow, but in a different. A fully changed shot is indicated by Lara Croft flashing red. But this fully-changed threshould only last 2 seconds. Leave it charges for too long and Lara will flash blue. Once the arrow is fires, it will head in a ranbom directon. If by some blind miracle you actually hit anyone with an arrow from a blue-change shot, it will deal 5x its original damage. Throught good fucking luck trying to get that to happen. Easter Eggs: * Fire Arrows: With Lara shoots the fire arrows, the opponent will be set on fire within 30 seconds. * Explosive Arrows: Arrows are rigged with grenade tips to explode on contact. Side B - Handgun If You Hold Side B Bottom and then, She Shoots several times until the bullets are all out. Up B - Shotgun Lara replaces one of her weapons. She aims at the opponents. Then shoots him/her. The more aims she does (while B is pressed), the more shots he shoots. A short-ranged move. Down B - Rifle Fires a burst of the Sub-Machine Gun towards the opponent. Tapping B will fire more pellets. Final Smash - Explosion By the time gas smoke appears, Lara shoots the fire arrows. Which will cause an exploration. The only way to avoid it is by keeping your balance on the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "''I hate tombs." Sd:"Run you Bastards! I'm coming for you all!" Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Looking at the mirror.) Victory 2: (Sitting by the camp fire.) Victory 3: ("Rise of the Tomb Raider" title card.) Lose/Clap: (Lying unconscious.) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion '''Ludwig von Drake': Well looks who's here. A lady with bow and arrow. Launchpad Mcquack: That would be Lara Croft from 2013 version of Tomb Raider. Ludwig vondrake: Oh? What's it from? Launchpad Mcquack: It's a game developed by Crystal Dynamics in the Tomb Raider franchise. Ludwig Von Drake: Well she would be played by same actress. Launchpad Mcquack: I don't thank so. She was played Camilla Luddington. Because, she announced to voice and perform as Lara Croft in 2010, replacing Keeley Hawes. Ludwig von Drake: Then, I should Rise of the... Launchpad Mcquack: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! SPOILER ALERT!!!!! NO SPOILERS ALLOWED!!!! Character Description New Lara Croft is an English archeologist and the main protagonist in the 2013 series reboot, Tomb Raider. Fresh from education and in search of lost relics, a 21-year-old Lara Croft journeys to an island off the coast of Japan aboard the Endurance, a salvage vessel helmed by Captain Conrad Roth. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps Victory Theme Stage Relic Lawl Food Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Archer Category:Gunholders Category:Adult Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Crystal Dynamics Category:Female Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Characters considered "New" Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:People TheBrideKing has crush on Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Father Lover